


【VD】生理课

by Crystalwort



Series: 斯巴达if [1]
Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Bottom Dante (Devil May Cry), M/M, pussy蛋
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-19
Updated: 2020-04-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:21:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23728216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crystalwort/pseuds/Crystalwort
Summary: 但丁知道自己最近不太一样。他止住呼吸，几乎是一步一步让自己挪进那张盖住他哥哥的巨大被单里，他的小腹几乎马上就能贴住维吉尔的手臂。但是要把这种事情告诉爸爸妈妈，还是让男孩感到有些羞耻，而最应该帮他分担这个秘密甚至解决掉的人却总是在和他打架。
Relationships: Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Series: 斯巴达if [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1752103
Comments: 1
Kudos: 38





	【VD】生理课

“见鬼的！”但丁靠着二楼的窗框边上怒气冲冲地捏起拳头冲他哥哥脸上揍过去，还没等提着购物袋回来的斯巴达在楼下出声呵住，他的妻子就已经推门进到了两个儿子的房间。伊娃的脸色一定相当不好看，因为今天他们的大儿子既没有出言讽刺，小儿子也没有在敢于迎着他们母亲不赞同的眼光扑倒他的哥哥，并再接下来的几分钟里立刻扭打成一团，直到翻碎装着粉色水蒲桃和新鲜雪线草的花瓶、扯断对方的领带和衣襟，最后用上牙齿和指甲挠得彼此浑身血痕。

斯巴达在厨房放下三盒一公斤装的鲑鱼净腹肉、半篓青口贝、一把抱在牛皮纸里的带根嫩莳萝花、七个绿洋葱、胡萝卜、芹菜、烟熏芝士、一袋冻草莓和两磅牛膝骨。他熟练地把它们分装起来贮藏进冰箱、橱柜或者就埋进水池槽上种有一小筐罗勒和薄荷的陶盆里。斯巴达如今有点庆幸伊娃在一周前把阎魔刀和叛逆从他们的儿子手里一并缴走，否则今天会演变成什么样子他自己也难以预估。传奇魔剑士甩干净手上的水，然后在毛巾上细致地擦干。毕竟他也是头一遭当老爹，这种东西可不像法式砂锅鸡炖或者黄油炒蛋一样有经验可言，两个半魔幼崽带来的破坏力和影响可比一只被烧穿的铸铁锅恐怖多了。

“我们或许应该先让他们分开睡，”伊娃沉思着从斯巴达手边拿起一个削好皮的血橙，然后剥下一瓣，“至少先从分床开始。”

“恶魔幼崽在逼近成年的时候会厮杀和争斗以取得更大的权力——各方面的。我的族类，主导权只和力量有关，虽然他们身上也流着你的血，”斯巴达摸着伊娃的发梢隐晦地说，必然的血腥总归会牵扯进许多层面的东西，他希望至少避免他妻子的过分担忧，“但我们仍旧要做好他们会锲而不舍地互相挑衅、可能过度地彼此伤害的准备。”

“不，不，”伊娃握住丈夫的手，眼光向窗外远眺，越过篱笆和它们后面的溪水，被麻雀和山羊翻起来的草籽壳在湿润的旷野泥土里发芽生长，她严厉地强调，“我们会照看好他们的。”

-

但丁知道自己最近有些不一样，男孩摇晃着脚踝然后舔了舔笔头，显然十分心不在焉。穿了一套薄荷绿套装裤的德希科尔小姐正在讲莫里亚克笔下的松林，这次她选择了一种沉稳的色彩和语调来叙述，因此当注意到男孩不安分的脚踝时，她也只是警告地瞥了一眼但丁，然后便转回去举起白板笔继续板书。

我饿了。他继续抖抖脚踝，然后趁着德希科尔小姐偏过头的时候用口型告诉他的哥哥。妈妈给你的软曲奇还有吗？

“吃你自己的去。”他哥哥冷淡地说。维吉尔最近变得更加易怒和不耐烦，相较于但丁那些急躁躁的、像个湿漉漉的毛团似的不一样和小麻烦，他的表现都明显着重发力在他的情绪上，“滚开”和“滚开，但丁”就快成为他的新口头禅了。

我的喂给那只被猫咪吃掉的麻雀的小鸟们了。但丁不高兴地伸出脚去想要踹他哥哥。它们很饿。

维吉尔明显料到他弟弟会有这一遭动作，于是他像任何一个成熟的哥哥一样顺势握住但丁探过来的苍白脚踝，大发慈悲似地稳住了他兄弟的身形防止他摔下去，接着狠狠一捏，恶毒地说，“那就是为什么你现在会饥肠辘辘。”

“操你！”

但丁像被踩住尾巴的猫一样发出一声吃痛地咆哮，他怒气冲冲地跳起来举着莫里亚克的脸就要朝着他哥哥的后脑勺拍过去。

“给我停下！”德希科尔小姐呵斥道，她看起来特别生气，而因为是直接扭身转过来的，白板笔的蓝色墨点都撒到她的衣服上了，“这里是教室，不是你们的私人斗兽场！”

接下来她深呼吸了一会儿，坚决地从手提包里掏出校级通讯簿和圆珠笔：

“两位斯巴达先生，我想我们应该请你们的父母来谈谈谈。”

-

“我很抱歉只有我一个人来，我丈夫出差去了。”伊娃含糊地对训导处的男老师说，其实的确也没有太大差别，去魔界逡查封印当然也算出差，大概吧，“是的，他们两个最近有点问题，我猜测应该是青春期的缘故。”

-

虽然从他们的房间出来只需要穿过隔壁挨着的书房和衣帽间，再往右边的回廊走上一点越过一扇巨大的落地窗，从它正对面铺着的毛毯走进去就能够到达伊娃和斯巴达卧室。

但丁在那张大床上把枕头卷在腿间，伊娃给他拿了一床新的被子。按照她的态度来说，至少在斯巴达回来前他都得同自己哥哥分开，而在这之后他们会给但丁重新腾出一个房间。

自己的房间。但丁在伊娃和斯巴达的床上悄悄地滚蹭着被单，他能够闻到妈妈常用的甘菊水的气味，她在入睡前甚至允诺他能在新房间里放一个小冰柜。男孩还会有一张自己的床，可以让他躺在床铺上吃披萨和草莓圣代而不用费心消化他哥哥的讽刺和指责。

然而就像苔蕾丝·德斯盖鲁说的，当我们肯定要离开某些人的时候，我们就能够忍受他们了。

但丁把绞进伊娃丝绸般的头发的手指小心翼翼地蜷移出来，他转头看了一眼伊娃沉睡的脸然后抱起枕头跳下床。

-

但丁能感觉到从地板传来的轻微凉意，他蹑手蹑脚地绷紧脚尖踩上那张铺在门口的长长毛毯，越过正对面的一扇巨大的落地窗，月亮看起来像是融化在了树上仿佛一团湿哒哒发光的雾，往它衍隐的左手边的回廊走上一点，再穿过挨着的书房和衣帽间，最终站定了脚步。  
他的背和裤子都有些奇怪的黏糊，像是游鱼窜走后残留的水痕，夏日夜晚的潮热就是如此怪异，几乎让但丁听不见房间里的动静。

维吉尔睡了吗？他聚精会神地贴在门上。现在几点了？他哥哥一向有着良好的作息习惯，如果没有但丁他或许还能比平时睡得更早一点。

但丁小心翼翼地握紧黄铜门把手，像对待一只蝴蝶一样轻轻地拧开了它。

他们的卧室很大，夜灯亮着黄色的黯淡光芒，单从门口看不出任何动静。地板上铺满的毛毯被收拾得异常整洁，但丁很确信几个小时前他的木剑和口琴就放在床脚的边上，但现在，现在它们都消失了，就好像维吉尔巴不得这里从没有但丁出现过一样。

他咬了咬下唇，不声不响地踮脚让膝盖陷进床垫，床上的人裹在被子里不耐烦地翻了翻身，维吉尔显然睡得很熟。

但丁知道自己最近不太一样。他止住呼吸，几乎是一步一步让自己挪进那张盖住他哥哥的巨大被单里，他的小腹几乎马上就能贴住维吉尔的手臂。但是要把这种事情告诉爸爸妈妈，还是让男孩感到有些羞耻，而最应该帮他分担这个秘密甚至解决掉的人却总是在和他打架。

但丁小声地吸吸鼻子，他现在能感到那股黏腻开始从某个罅隙开始涌出，越是靠近他哥哥就越明显。而那把木剑和口琴，他现在看到了，就那么随意地被扔进了储物袋，就好像是随时打算扔掉的敷衍拾掇。但丁于是愤愤地用膝盖顶了一下维吉尔被他夹在腿间的手臂，他哥哥的手指却意外地似地蹭过了他潮湿的秘密，但丁猛烈地蜷缩了一下，仰起脖子压抑着喉咙间的呻吟，僵持住了一样一动也不敢动。

直到一只手伸出捏住他睡衣底下露出的紧实腰线。

维吉尔看起来一点也不惊讶但丁从他们妈妈的房间里跑回来，他弟弟就像个在午夜偷光了烘熟的坚果仁的仓鼠，鼓着颊囊傻乎乎又热情地跑回自己早上还发誓再也不回去的巢穴。

“你打算干什么？”维吉尔的左手牢牢贴紧他的皮肤，严丝合缝般地锢嵌在腰榻间，右手慢悠悠地勾连起但丁腿根的那团沾着些许濡漉的织物。他游刃有余一般询问着他的弟弟，仿佛不管但丁想要求或者得到什么，维吉尔都会同意并且带给他。

但丁冲他哥哥勾了勾嘴角。维吉尔熟悉这个表情，只要他兄弟的脑子里出现某些或坏或好的主意，他就时不时会这么笑。

我没穿内裤。但丁把腰塌下去，毛躁躁的脑袋陷进他哥哥的臂弯，他的手指抚过横在他腿间那根手臂上的汗毛，然后对着维吉尔的耳朵轻声道。你想看看吗？

他说话的时候喉咙里咕哝着笑声，就像是笃定他哥哥会慌不择路地逃跑，维吉尔偶尔会很奇怪但丁这种莫名的天真来源于何处，但他什么也没说，现在说什么都不太合适。

但丁则是似乎是默认他难得害羞了一样，伸出手指勾弄开大敞的裤脚，然后支起上半身，他一边回忆着自己看过的色情片，女人们的躯体像一把饱晒的成熟禾麦晃晃悠悠地起伏在潮水里，而自己却像是哄那窝麻雀崽子吃他捏碎的饼干渣一样在他哥哥的腕骨上磨蹭起来。

她们接下来还会做些什么？但丁吞吞口水，在脑海探寻着那几部潦草黢黑的碟片，拙劣地模仿起她们的掰弄开粉色的湿润牡蛎肉的动作，而手茧直接触碰到嫩肉蚌珠的一瞬让他仿佛噎住了一样夹动起腿根，晶亮的粘液溢染在他哥哥皮肤上。

“你从哪里学来的？”他微微睁大眼看着他的弟弟在他的小臂上自渎，张拢闭合的嫩肉涎着水舔咬住他的腕骨，维吉尔久违地感到一种暴躁的愤怒：但丁在他不知道时候学会了一些婊子荡妇般的卖弄讨好的痴缠招式。于是他翻转手臂，让光滑湿润的粉嫩阴阜落入他的掌心，一边发问一边并拢手指狠狠地捏住那颗鼓胀起来的阴蒂用力揪拧，指尖挟着力道飞速地在饱满的嫩肉间揉动，他能感觉到潮水滴涌般泻止到他的手心。

但丁仰起头颅，压抑地咕哝出一声尖叫，绷紧脚趾，带动着维吉尔和他的整个身体一同向后倒去。当他们变转完姿势后，但丁像脱水的鱼一样陷进床单里止不住地喘息。他弟弟是个伪装成风骚荡妇的天真处子，维吉尔大脑爆炸一般地盯着但丁：他大腿微张，粉色的嫩肉在昏黄黯淡的夜灯照耀里敞开着饱满的阴唇和涎着腥水的红色穴口。

他蹭了蹭他哥哥贴在在耳畔的手指，尚且陷入懵乱的神色让他像个迷路的小羊羔只会踩着牧羊人的留下脚印的苜蓿草坑一点点傻乎乎地挪回草木丰沛的山麓营地，因为除此之外他也不晓得接下来应该作何决定，甚至不知道该向山下或山上走。

维吉尔镇定地抚摸起但丁被汗水嗫染的湿漉漉脸颊，要让他在他弟弟面前承认自己的无措是件困难且充满危险的事，但如今注视着但丁异常直白地袒露和透出的脆弱又美丽的一切，他无法否认自己是个冲动的年轻牧羊人，过早地跨过安逸纯洁的地界把羊羔带往缠绕蓖麻荆棘的亚萨萨拉掌控的蟒蛇松林。

维吉。但丁小声喊道。他像是恢复了一点精力，颤抖着腿根递出脚踝去蹭了蹭他哥哥还没有掀起的短裤遮掩下的鼓胀肉棒。维吉尔如梦初醒一般反应，过来伸手去握住了他弟弟苍白的脚腕，但丁的关节圆削而灵活，膝盖能够很自然且不费力地推抵到他的微微挺立的乳尖前。

维吉尔俯身含住他弟弟傻乎乎露出来的舌头，但丁在初次高潮后就像个软乎乎的奶油蛋糕，根本不会拒绝来自他哥哥的一切对待。所以他如此乖巧地被哄骗着握住了他哥哥膨胀起来的紫红阴茎，开始笨拙地让它在圈套起来的手掌间起伏，龟头顶弄着掌心和指节，马眼吐露清液沾染着一种逼近成年的雄性叫嚣怒吼的占有意味，但丁仍旧不畏地套弄着，直到自己根本拢不住它。

维吉尔舔了舔但丁因为初次情潮而肿大的乳头，饱满的乳晕被他的犬牙咀咬出血点，可怜兮兮地被挤压、拧弄，就像是要被破开乳孔榨出些奶水来。

他哥哥用手指推掰开他的阴阜，龟头磨过阴蒂拍打过阴唇肉然后缓慢推入细窄穴口，维吉尔的阴茎又热又烫，一下子便破入到最深处然后碾过内壁的每一处湿润嫩肉，几乎要把但丁整个从里撑开操弄成他的形状，臀肉被捏得死紧，粗大膨胀的龟头不管是刺进还是抽出都带着粘稠的潮液。但丁能感觉到他的子宫在颤抖，仿佛某种长久的烦躁和生机勃勃的怒意在这种被破入的痛苦和快感里旋转着消失了，只留下被填满的懒洋洋餍足和呻吟。

“小声点，”维吉尔捂住他的嘴说，“妈妈还在睡。”

但丁点点头，然后软乎乎地搂住他哥哥的脖子，乖乖地把所有声响都压低在他们的周围。维吉尔则顺势用自己的嘴唇取代了掌心，同他交换了一个湿漉漉的吻，并决定将这个亲吻黏糊糊地延续下去。

但丁呜咽着承受他哥哥翻搅出的海浪，在他的臂弯里像一只鼓满烫热洋流的水母般颠倒摇晃，他能听到维吉尔从潜洋深底般发出的压抑咆哮，这种声音不仅仅从喉咙里传递出来，结合起他被维吉尔射出的东西灌得结结实实的小腹，反而如同一种侵占意味严重的烙印，但丁几乎怀疑自己的灵魂都被维吉尔给标记了。于是他不甘心地抓挠起他哥哥雪线山脊般的背梁，低低地嘶吼着咬上他的脖颈。

维吉尔无畏任何疼痛，他反而更加用力地搂紧了他兄弟的腰肢，染上情潮的青涩亲吻让他们懒洋洋地拥抱在一起，但丁握紧他哥哥的手，几只山雀蹦跃在铺染进屋的柳丛枝条上，睁着豆点似的黑眼睛朝交缠在一起的他们费解地啾啾叫。

-

斯巴达在第二天早上出现在餐桌上。伊娃准备的早餐是一篮蜂糖吐司块和牛奶，还有黄油炒蛋和烤焦的洋葱圈，他掰碎一块吐司，不是很惊讶地看着但丁跟在维吉尔身后亦步亦趋地从楼梯上走下来。

“他又跑回去了？”斯巴达把黑胡椒递给伊娃。

“就跟过去一样，莫名其妙就和好了。”他的妻子看起来也是一头雾水，她端起一杯牛奶，“那个房间我们还是改成杂物室吧。”

斯巴达看着毫无知觉的男孩们——但丁就像个热情的幼崽一样冲着他的哥哥和父母微笑，而维吉尔的不耐烦就像是一团冻雪覆下的火山——决定还是先不告诉她，他们的儿子们如今能够和平相处而不是一点着即炸多半是因为成熟期的同巢伴侣诱发的发情燥热得到了缓解。  
所以传奇魔剑士只是冲着他美丽的妻子点点头，然后站起来给他的儿子们倒上两杯牛奶，并给他妻子的盘子里多盛了几圈洋葱。

他在心底叹了口气，以后的日子还长着呢。


End file.
